Framed
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Basil Of Baker Street was accused of a crime he didn't commit; now, he has to stay in jail, while he loses everything & everyone he held dear. Can he find out who's really responsible, & clear his name? To be revised & reuploaded in the near future. R&R, but no flames, please!


**Framed**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story is supposed to be rated R for implied rape & strong sexual content (as well as for some very mild language & a tad of violence). If you can't take the first two things, I suggest you not read this fanfic.

The characters of Jenny Linkletter, Josef Von Eichmann, Fred Sickert, & Abraham Simpson (as well as a few prisoners) are my own characters. It would be greatly appreciated if you asked my permission before using them in your fanfics or roleplays. Thank you very much.

Please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Nightmare Of Reality**

**_The room was dark, & the lights had all been shut off. But there was no need to see. Basil Of Baker Street only wanted to feel. He wanted to feel the thick mist of heat that was surrounding him, he wanted to feel the smooth silk sheets on his bed...he wanted to feel the tender touch of his goddaughter._**

**_Olivia Flaversham, now 19 years old, was completely nude, & afraid of her godfather, as he crept closer & closer towards her, a lascivious smile on his face. Olivia tried to scream, but no sounds came out of her mouth, as Basil fondled her breasts, French-kissing her passionately, whispering salacious words in her ear..._**

**_Olivia screamed silently in pain as Basil probed deep inside of her, his fingers ever nearer the edge of violation, as Basil took her in his arms, lay her onto his bed, & began to touch every square inch of her beautiful body._**

"_**Please, Basil, don't," Olivia wept, tears streaming down her face. "I love you!"**_

"_**And I love you, too, my angel," was Basil's reply, as he mounted her & began to push inside of her...**_

**

* * *

Basil woke up with a scream. He jolted up in his canopy bed, breaking out into a cold sweat, gasping for breath. As soon as the detective looked around, checking to see if Olivia wasn't undressed, he lifted up the covers, & looked at his grown-up goddaughter, snoozing peacefully. She was wearing a long, flowing, fuschia silk nightgown. Basil's wife Victoria was sleeping on the other side of her, dressed in a lavender chemise & her crown.**

**Sighing in relief, Basil reclined back onto the bed, rested his head on the soft, fluffy pillows, & tucked in his covers. For the fifth night in a row, Basil had had yet another terrible nightmare about raping Olivia. He had no idea why he had these dreams, but now he was starting to get really scared. He could never even imagine touching his beloved little Olivia in such wanton ways—to dream of doing it was almost unthinkable.**

**

* * *

In his sleep, Basil could feel himself tossing & turning. He could hear himself moan in distress. However, it took him a while to feel his wife's gentle touch upon his shoulder as she whispered, "Basil, darling, wake up! Wake up!" The detective finally aroused, looking panicked, but then he sighed in relief as he saw the golden rays of the morning sun reflecting off Victoria's wispy silver hair.**

"**Oh, Victoria, darling," Basil said as he pulled back the covers & got up out of bed, "good morning."**

"**Basil, you've been having sleep troubles all week long," Victoria said in concern. "Acting cheerful won't hide it. Now, what's been going on?"**

**Basil sighed, then put on a weary smile as he said, "It's nothing, dear. Just nightmares." _About assaulting Olivia..._ he added to himself darkly. Suddenly, the mental mention of his goddaughter's name made Basil realize something. "Where's Olivia?"**

"**The Flavershams are at Finnegan's," Victoria replied, making her way over to her vanity. "They're having an early lunch."**

**

* * *

Finnegan's Jolly Old Bar & Grill was rather busy on this beautiful spring day, but somehow, they were able to bring Basil to the Flavershams' table.**

"**Oh, hello, Basil," Hiram said as the detective sat down. "Come to eat lunch with us today?"**

"**Of course, Flaversham!" Basil said with a smile, tying a napkin around his neck. "So, where's Olivia, pray tell? I haven't seen her all morning!"**

"**She's busy using the restroom right now, but she should be—" Suddenly, Hiram stopped speaking, as Olivia walked back to the table & sat down, daintily placing her paws in her lap. Basil took a good look at his goddaughter. Today, she was wearing an adult version of her favorite childhood outfit: a long turquoise plaid skirt with a blue blouse, with knee-high white socks & sparkling party shoes on her little feet. And of course, there was the fuschia bow tucked behind her ear. (Flaversham wore the outfit he usually wore when he went out on the town—a blue suit & red pinstriped cravat with a matching bowler hat, along with his own pair of black shoes.)**

"**So," Basil said cheerily, "how was your sleep last night, Olivia?"**

"**It was rather strange," the 19-year-old said nervously. "I had a most peculiar dream..."**

"**About what?" asked Basil.**

"**About you," Olivia blurted, looking quite ashamed. "I don't want to go into details, but in it, well, you & I were..."—she leaned closer to Basil's ear—"doing things."**

"**Doing things?" Basil queried. "Like what?"**

"**Like, well, having sex & stuff." Upon hearing those words, Basil's blood ran cold, & he could also feel it rushing to his privates. Immediately, the detective got up out of his chair, & made his way out of the restaurant. Whatever Hiram had said to Olivia as a reprimand, his ears were too numb to pick up.**

**

* * *

Once he was in the safety of his bedroom, Basil crawled onto the bed, hiding under the smooth, silk sheets. Mrs. Judson was the only one home right now, but she was taking her afternoon nap, leaving the detective all alone. But soon she would be waking up. Time was of the essence. Slowly, Basil loosened his trousers & began to touch it. The flesh was so cool & soft, almost as much as the sheets he was covered in. As he began to caress it, Basil sighed ecstatically, throwing his head back as passionate moans escaped from his lips. To him, touching it was almost as good as the real thing...even better, in fact, for he would not be hurting Olivia.**

**Basil suddenly felt himself grow a bit small. _Oh, Basil, you bastard, now look what you've done! You're losing your feelings of pleasure..._ He began to touch it again, & as he did, he thought, _Now, concentrate on Olivia..._**

**_No! I can't fantasize about my goddaughter in such a horrific manner! Do you realize what would happen if I struck up a physical relationship with her? I'd be made an outcast, shunned from civilized society as I know it! I won't think about Olivia...I don't want her...but I love her so much...yet I shouldn't...but I...I..._**

**Basil, torn between thoughts of lust & love, began to break into tears. Sobbing pitifully, the detective laid his head on the bed, crying into the pillows, before shouting out obscenities as he beat the stuffing out of them. Basil's rage didn't last long, however, & soon, he closed his green eyes, & drifted off to what would likely be troubled slumber...**

**_

* * *

Yes, Basil, sleep all you want, but you know what's going to happen, don't you? No? Fine, then, let me enlighten you: I will find you, Herr Holmesington! I will seek my revenge on you after what your stupid bat son—what was his name, Fidget?—did to defeat me in my quest to destroy your family! You're a clever game player, Herr Basil, but tonight, the game is mine! I swear to Gott, I will win this time..._****

* * *

Basil stirred, groaning groggily a little. The first thing he saw was Olivia's bewildered blue eyes, followed by the sights of a sea of mice surrounding them & the familiar statue of Lord Horatio Nelson. _I'm in Trafalgar Square, _the detective deduced. Getting up onto his feet, Basil was shocked to see that his trousers were still unfastened, & his shirt was unbuttoned, too. Olivia was even more shocked to find out she was in her nightdress...which was covered in blood, as well as her thighs.**

**_No! _Basil thought to himself agonizingly. _No, it can't be true!_**

**The micefolk began to mutter amongst themselves, & tears began to form in Olivia's eyes. "Basil, how could you do this to me!" the teenager sobbed angrily.**

**Basil, his heart rapidly sinking, reached out to embrace Olivia, & while he held her in his arms, he gently stroked her fur as he said tearfully, "Olivia, darling, don't be ridiculous! I would never hurt you!" Basil let out a cry as Olivia slapped his cheek & pulled away from the embrace, screaming, "_LIAR!_ You raped me, Basil! I _know_ you did!"**

"**But there must be some mistake!" Basil shouted to the glaring rodents around him. "If my memory serves me correctly, my calculations prove that—"**

"**Deduce all you want, Basil," Olivia yelled, incensed, "but you can't change what you've done! You've raped me! You betrayed the trust I've kept in you all these years!" Now putting her tear-streaked face in her paws, Olivia wept, "Oh, Basil, how could you?"**

"**Olivia," Basil said gently as he went to embrace his goddaughter once more, "you must be mistaken..."**

"**The only mistake I made was coming to live with you, you son of a bitch!" Olivia creeched, enraged, before spitting in the detective's face. As soon as Basil wiped the saliva out of his eyes, he gasped in shock, as he now saw Olivia standing by his boss, Abraham Simpson, who looked quite angry at him.**

"**Mr. Simpson," Basil blurted, "I can explain!"**

"**No need," Abraham said, just as incensed as Olivia. "The blood on Olivia's legs & the fact you're improperly dressed is all the proof I need. Now, come along, Basil. You're going to jail, where you will be staying until you can stand trial. Now is not a good time to be at the stand, seeing how Miss Flaversham is so traumatized."**

**As Basil was manacled & dragged away to his boss' car, he began to shriek in anguish, "No, Olivia, you can't do this to me! Don't you see you're making an awful mistake? No, let me go! Olivia, darling, wait!" Before he could say what he had wanted to say to his goddaughter, Basil was thrown in the back of a truck, & hauled off to prison. As Olivia grew even smaller between the bars of the caged door, tears began to fill Basil's eyes once more, & his face fell. All he could do was whisper the words he had wanted to say for so long: "I love you..."**


End file.
